


♡ better wit u ♡

by pantawaifu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Oma Kokichi, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Holding of Hands, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm gonna get cancelled, Kissing, Kokichi is a girl, Let's go lesbians!, Lingerie, Naked Cuddling, Oma Kokichi-centric, Panties, Pink Panties, Strawberry Pocky, Teasing, The Pocky Game, Top Oma Kokichi, Why Did I Write This?, kinda lol, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantawaifu/pseuds/pantawaifu
Summary: You and your devilish girlfriend do naughty things....
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	♡ better wit u ♡

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlzvyr9Q1O0)

It was a Friday night. Not a lot going on throughout everyday life, simply an ordinary night marathon watching your favorite show. You just laid there in your pastel pink kitty lingerie set, which was somewhat covered by a sewn porcelain white sweater sewn with cute little heart buttons. In spite of it being a chilly climate today, the underwear set was agreeable. More agreeable than wearing an exhausting sweater. Definitely, this was abnormal however you appreciated it a ton.

You allowed your legs to dangle on the inside arm of the couch while you were watching a romantic part of the show. Romance has always been your favorite genre out of all the other ones out there. It was truly hypnotizing how various individuals have an alternate point of view on “love”. Love means anything to anyone, even the dictionary has its own description. A few people consider love to be a profound feeling of responsibility, in the interim, others consider it to be an insane blend of feelings. But you describe love as a person.

And that “love” of yours is your girlfriend, Kokichi Oma. She was the best thing that has ever happened to you. That girl was a playful, yet beautiful lady. Her skin was pure white, same with her favorite “D.I.C.E” attire, the porcelain-like colors of her made her look like an angel. In any case, her dim grape-like hair which was spikey made her resemble an evil presence. Kokichi even has an insidious mark snicker. In spite of her resembling a demon on the Earth, she actually has the positive qualities in the terrible. Think of it like she's a palette of Ying and Yang. 

Contemplations about your sweet girlfriend caused you to envision the characters in the scene as you and her. That little fallen angel is as yet on her crisis meeting with the other male D.I.C.E individuals. No, it didn't make you envious. You completely comprehended that she cherishes you, and just you. No one else. No one else, nothing will isolate you two.

Unexpectedly, your phone rang. Attempting not to get off the couch, you simply stretched to the coffee table to answer the ring. Ah, a text message from her. 

**💜 My Devil 🖤:  
** “hey princess, im outside the apartment  
wanna go out on date? Xoxo” 

****

****

**Me:  
** “ I can’t do that, dear im too lazy to get out!”

**💜 My Devil 🖤:  
** “sure baby. omw to our room can’t wait to see ya cutie” 

********

********

Teehee.

You giggled at the thought of her walking in with your outfit. Would she be in shock, wonder, what else? Maybe devils can be redder. That girlfriend of yours would always give you extraordinary shocks which that could never neglect to make you the most flustered in world. Kokichi Oma was the lone young lady who can paint your face dim pink. However, this time, it's an ideal opportunity to get some retribution. This time, you'll paint her face a more obscure shade of pink.

The jiggling of keys went through your ears. A sign that she’s here! As she entered the room, attempting to surprise you once more, she saw you in your lingerie set. The prank tools in her hand flew away from her due to her surprise of your outfit. You chuckled at the cute sight of her being the flustered one now. Looks like you painted her face pink now. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Oh, my Goodness, doll”, she exclaimed eyeing every bit of your feminine body. “My angel…”, murmured your devil girlfriend. Good and Bad were madly in love. She was the bad who started being good, you were the good who started being bad. “Do you like it?”, you asked your girlfriend who is now on top of you.

“Of course,”, she answered you so politely, “And that’s the truth”. Out of a sudden, she started stripping her white D.I.C.E uniform, without thinking, you immediately asked her, “Wait, consent first, remember?”. Yep, consent is the key, always. She nodded. “Oh yeah, princess, can I get naked like you too?”, Kokichi asked before continuing undressing herself. You nodded.

“Yep, go ahead”, you consented as well. Her uniform was discarded, leaving your devil only in her matching checkered pattern undergarments. They were black and white, just like the colors of evil and goodness. You were the white in her patterns. What made her bra look cuter was it had a little purple heart at the right side. Kokichi’s fashion style was something else.

Now that the both of you were only in your undergarments, she hugged you bare naked. “I’m glad we can be this close”, she smiled so meekly at the sight of her beloved angel. “I’m glad to be yours”, you replied to her.

Suddenly she turned off the television, stopping the show you were previously watching.

“No need to fantasize”, Kokichi’s hand pushed away the bangs covering your forehead. Once the bangs parted from each other, she smooched your forehead a few times.

“I love you so damn much”, she then kissed both of your cheeks. Due to her actions, you petted her hair to give some love back. The two of you kept on exchanged pats and kisses. “My princess...my angel....”, she was doing a great job giving you affection, and so were you. This is what love is for you.

“Honestly”, your girlfriend pulled out of the kiss to admit something. “Those D.I.C.E guys were giving me a rough time but...”, she got a strawberry Pocky Box out of her uniform’s pocket. “You made me feel better”. She put a piece into her mouth.

You bit the other end of the stick. It was the biscuit part; this means your devil is getting the sweeter strawberry part. Her face moved closer to yours as you firmly held her hand. To earn a little bit of dominance, you sped up consuming the stick to kiss her quicker. And the predominance won. You kissed her lips once the stick was fully eaten.

Kokichi whined at her loss, “Wow, you won the game, huh?”, she teased as she grabbed another stick to make a rematch.

“If I lose, you’ll be the big spoon tonight”, then she put on a devilish smirk. “But if I win, I’ll be your big spoon for tonight”. The way she delivered it sounded like a threat but it was a threat you loved.

This time, you got the strawberry part, she got the boring biscuit part. You forcefully bit the pocky as fast as you could to beat her however her speed doubled up from the last round, making her win instantly. You kissed her again once the stick disappeared. She carried you into your shared bedroom after the Pocky Game.

“I’m glad to spend time with my princess”, the checkered one said in a dreamy voice, spooning you. “Everything is better with you”, you told her while rubbing yourself with her. She rocked your bodies together to fall asleep faster.

“Need a blanket?”, Oma asked, ensuring her angel is alright. 

“No”, you replied. “You’re already warming me up by your presence”.

This is love.

**Author's Note:**

> random but i made this in a public girls restroom in a mall while my mom and dad were arguing on who should pay for lunch


End file.
